halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Ares
Prelude Operation Ares was the codename given by the UNSC to the Battle of Gliese system especially the part of the battle where the unsc counter attacked to retake the control of the system. At the time of the battle the UNSC Navy was ongoing major rebuilt. The objective of the Covenant Remnant was broke the back of this re-structuration by destroying it shipyard. At this time the Gliese system was in charge of the design and the construction of new warship. During the time of the battle the system was guarded by 8 fleets. In 2556 the system have emerged intact from the First Human-Covenant war. Epilogue As per the Covenant standard invasion pattern, a Scout fleet is sent to the system for reconnaissance and to prepare the terrain for the main invasion. It is, however unusual to see surch this kind of preparation from the Covenant Remnant since their force are attracted to attack the United Sangheilian Alliance formed by the majority of the Sangheili. The scouting fleet use an cloaking device to bypass the UNSC defensive perimeter. It is rather daring from the Covenant remnant as the UNSC maintain a 8 fleets strong defence force to protect the system. The plan is simple: invade Canceron, the most populated planet of the system to attract all force away from Picon where the weapon facility of the UNSC. Later the main assault force consisting of an usual 745 ships strong force will assault Picon to disable the communication array and it weapons development facility. Then the force will move toward Orion orbit where the Reyes-McLees Shipyards is located to destroy it and stop the UNSC development of new warships. What it is unknown to the Covenant it is that the new array of ships of the UNSC are already in service since February 2556. Landing on Canceron On the night of june 18th a scouting battlegroup consisting of 8 ships, 4 corvettes 2 CRS light Cruiser 1 CCS battle cruiser and 1 CAS assault cruiser bypass the Canceron Defence fleet and land on Canceron. 1h after the landing the Remnant overrun the electricity facility of the region to create a power outage and to blackout the communication of the region. Later that night, the Remnant instal comms jammer to pirate the UNSC Warnet to create the elusion that the invaded region is not suffering from a Covenant invasion. During the morning it became clear that Canceron is experimenting unusual amount of magnetic radiation. A Prowler is sent to analyze those magnetic radiation. The result are unquestionable the signal one associate with covenant activity. All Force in the system are recalled to Canceron. WINTER CONTINGENCY is also declared. Covenant Remnant arrive in force Before the UNSC can ask for reinforcement an enormous 745 strong ships Covenant Remnant fleet enter the system knocking out the communication array witting the system and outside it. Outnumbering the UNSC force on Picon the Weapons development centre is overrun witting 45 minutes. While 1/2 of the main invasion force stay in orbit around Picon the other half is helding for Orion and it Shypyard unaward that the unsc is already in full production of new generation ships. In true, the Fleet protecting Orion is already in defensive formation with it new generation warship ready to defend the shipyard. During this time on Canceron the UNSC Navy have already engaged the Covenant Remnant scout battlegroup. The Orbital defense platform taking down the ship one by one and the UNSC Army and the UNSC Marines Corps is assaulting the Remnant Invading force. 2 Destroyers are holding position over the UNSC main assalt force to ensure air domination and for heavy fire support. OPERATION ARES As the system is beat in force a stealth prowler is sent with a spartan fireteam to reestablish communication in the system and outsystem allowing the unsc to recall all available asset to the system and to co-ordinate a counter offensive. During this time, the covenant fleet is moving toward the Reyes-McLees Shipyards of Orion. To slow down the covenant the navy will test is newly created Slipspace Bomb. A Longsword flight is sent to deliver the payload. The operation is a success as an Assault carrier and 3 CCS Battlecruiser is caught by the blast. At the same time on Picon the Spartan Fireteam have secured the communication array in the system and all available combat asset is recalled in the system. On Canceron, the UNSC Fleets are angaging the Covenant Fleet but are heavilly outnumbered by the Covenant Fleet. The UNSC 1st Armada's elements which is reinforcing the system is stick in the periphery of the system and is trying to push a hole in the Covenant Fleet blockade.